The Tragedy of The Red Demon
by crasyadis
Summary: 2nd Lieutenant Tyler Adis Is known as the most dangerous super soldier in the world in hisDimension The Demon of Mars-fall the soldier that holds the top spot for number of Confirmed kills equaling 13.7% of the total human population (4.5 Billion in his world) So what happens when he wakes up in Academy City and find a "certain" Girl Who looks exactally like his dead fiancée.haitus
1. Prologue

Hello this is my first time trying to publish a story I have written many stories but this one has been plaguing my dreams there will be pairings OC x Misaka OC x OC, Semi- OC Kamijou, OOC Kamijou, OOC Saten OOC Misaka, Kamijou x Saten. I Need to apologize for getting anyone's hopes up but Misaka won't be appearing in Act I (well kinda it's a bit complicated) because Act I is about what Happens to Tyler before he was and leading up to how Stranded in Academy City and how he Became to be Known as The Demon of Mars-fall. So Misaka won't be Appearing until Act II

Prologue:

Events Leading Up to the Story 4 Years before Tyler's Dimensional stranding in Academy City:

August 13, 1945 the first hydrogen bomb was dropped on Japan approximately 6Km from the outskirts of Tokyo. Just minutes before the surrender of Japan marking the biggest debacle of human in human history, The dropping of nuclear weapons on a non-combatant nation.

March 14, 1984 the Soviet Union sets up the first permanent research station on the Moon. Marking the greatest human achievement in history at the time.

August 2, 1990 The Second Korean War Starts eventually ending in resounding Victory for the United States and South Korea, and the Reunification of Korea under South Korean rule. Notable occurrences: First use of Mechs and early laser weapons was seen during this war.

December 25, 1991 The Soviet Union Collapses due to Bankruptcy.

May 7, 2000 Vladimir Putin Elected President of Russia

March 20, 2003 The Gulf War Begins end just three months later.

December 15, 2008 Russia, China, and India Unify as The United Concubine of Socialist Republics (UCSR) Under Glorious Leader Vladimir Putin. More commonly referred to by the west as The New Soviet Union.

Jan 12,2009 The UCSR starts a Second space race with the Intention of colonizing the Solar System starting with the Moon and Mars.

October 23, 2011 Both the United States and the UCSR successfully colonize mars after heavily colonizing the moon.

December23, 2012 The United States Terraforms half of Mars successfully.

Jan 28, 2014 The Valkyrie Production is Cancelled bringing a close successful 24-year-old program and the spiritual predecessor to the Spartan-Marine Program. Though Valkyrie units were still shipped out to allies. The Legion I Program also later Known as the Spartan-Marine program began later that same year in the Remote parts of Michigan Commissioned by The Secretary of Defense at the behest of the Commandant of the Marine Corps to replace the soon the be disbanded Valkyrie units.

April 20, 2015 The first experimental Spartan units enter service in the USMC. Meanwhile the first Krukov Mk1 ABFVs (Armored Bipedal Fighting Vehicle) enter UCSR service in secret to replace the already aging Kruchev ABFVs, containing the most advanced Rare-Metal and Technology the UCSR has to offer though due to their high cost both financially and Rare-Metal wise only roughly a reinforced platoon (14-18) were ever produced.

September 21, 2017 The number of Spartan-Marines in the USMC reaches Approximately 555,000,000.

That same year a world-wide/system wide celebration is held commemorating humanity's population reaching over 25,000,000,000.

November 12, 2018 Puerto Rico becomes the 74th State of the United Interplanetary States of America.

July 23, 2019 A large Rare-Metal deposit the largest to date is discovered on mars firmly in the middle of the US-UCSR border.

July 25, 2019 World War Three Humanity's first interplanetary war Begins.

August 3, 2019 Operation Mars-fall the US operation to turn the tide of the war with the debut of the Spartan-Marines to the battlefield however this was also the maiden battle of the Krukovs which is what the UCSR owed much of their success to with their Rare-Metal armor that repelled most-all of the projectiles that the US threw at it be it Tank or Artillery shell, Rocket, Armor-slayer missile.

And this is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome back if your reading this as I post this of hello to newcomers who are reading this all at once this chapter will finally kick off the actual story Act I is about how Tyler becomes Known as the Demon of Mars-fall and the events leading up to how he became dimensionally stranded in Academy City. That said most of the characters that appear in Act I are OC Characters or Semi-OC Characters, Act I depending on how long the chapters are Act I could contain anywhere from 20 to 50 Chapters. But enough rambling onward to the story.

Chapter 1:

The sound of the transports cutting through nigh existent atmosphere over Mars is _"something you must hear at least once"_ I recall someone once telling me thought Staff Sargent Tyler J. Adis this as the sound begins to fill his helmet's speakers _"ETA 30 minutes to touch down planet side"_ came the dropship pilot's voice over the comms channel as well as the usual taunts from Jimmy who he has known since basic. I Ignored him until he tapped me on the shoulder I turned toward him with an insult prepared but it died in throat at the sight of his serious expression. He said: _"Hey man are you finally gonna ask her after this shit is over." "yeah, see I even got the ring right here"_ Tyler said to him as he pulls out the box containing the ring from one of the pouches on my utility belt _. "Hey that's a nice looking ring you've really outdone yourself this…"_ he never got finish his sentence as the transport next us burst into flames. "Incoming Anti-Air Fire!" Came the pilots voice screaming over the sudden shit storm going on around us. _"How did those commie bastards gain complete control of the orbital defense system!?"_ one of the soldiers sitting across from us shouted as the anti-air fire was getting more accurate and harder to dodge by the second. _"Why the hell are you asking me what do I look like the fuckin pope!?"_ Jimmy screamed right back into the poor bastard's face along with several other various profanities that are better left unsaid. _**"We're not gonna make it we're not gonna make it, WE'RE ALL GONNA FUCKING DIE!?"**_ shouted a young looking frightened soldier sitting to Tyler's left. Jimmy Turned toward him flashing his signature goofy one of a kind shit-eating grin _"Don't worry buddy we'll make it through this…"_ Tyler never got to hear him finish as the explosion threw him out the side of the transport as the vehicle went up in flames. This was the last time that Tyler ever saw Jimmy as he began plummeting towards the ground from low orbit screaming at the of his lungs. _**"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**_

To be continued…


	3. update please read

sorry my subscription for Microsoft office is about to expire so I am going to be on hiatus until that gets renewed so don't expect any uploads for at least three months sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
